


Cut Out All My Ropes (And Let Me Fall)

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: “You’ve been skipping class and Seokmin told me that you’re probably dying in your room, so, any last words?”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	Cut Out All My Ropes (And Let Me Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of sequel to 'Late at Night-' but can stand alone | I didn't beta this let's see if im not lazy | Mingyu cries a lot he's a crybaby | i rly have no idea what is this im suffering from gyuhoon thirst

**

"So, you're really not coming today?"

Mingyu inhales heavily, hand clutches tighter against his blanket as he speaks to Seokmin in loudspeaker on his phone.

"There is no way, Seokmin. Otherwise I might end up creating an accident and probably get banned from the universe. Don't you have ruts too?"

"Bro I'm a beta so I'm chilling most of the times, unlike you all alphas," Seokmin shrugs on the other side of the line. “You should eat more lettuce.”

“There’s literally no correlation,” Mingyu flatly responds. He can hear Seokmin laughs.

"Anyway, someone's looking for you."

Mingyu frowns, "Who?"

Seokmin snickers, "Can't say, otherwise I'll get murdered."

"Lee Seokmin, I swear. I’m dying and this is what you’re telling me?! A guessing game??"

"Go find someone to help you spend your rut with."

Mingyu knows what Seokmin meant, there is definitely one person in mind. However, as much as Mingyu wanted that person so so bad bad, even when their relationship so far is not merely platonic, he just can't ask. Mingyu will do everything Jihoonie hyung wants him to do, including helps him when the omega is in heat, but when he is the one in need, Mingyu finds it easier to feel the rush of dying, alone in his room --while thinking of Jihoon instead of being with him. 

He only wants Jihoonie hyung and no one else. 

Mingyu fidgets on his bed, trying to think of what to have for dinner, planning of distracting himself by cleaning around later. Maybe that would help, at least he doesn't have to ask Jihoonie hyung for anything.

Mingyu end up crying in his sleep.

**

Is it caramel? Or is it boba? But Mingyu felt light headed as soon as he’s awake up. The back of his shirt dampened from the sweats. He's not getting any better than hours before he took a nap. 

"You're really slept like a bull."

Mingyu twitched, almost scowls when he rubs his eyes and see who’s that person sitting comfortably on the seat near his bed, legs crossed while his index finger nonchalantly spins a key around.

“Eventhough you’re a puppy.”

“How could you even get in?” Mingyu scowls, put a lot of effort to not crying because the person he wanted is right in front of him and yet, he knows he has no rights because Kim Mingyu is always convinced that his feelings are one-sided. Jihoonie-hyung doesn’t love him, and he is the only one who actually put that much of a thought about that one bite that the omega did _once_.

Not to mention that right now, the omega doesn’t seem to be bothered at all, even Mingyu himself felt sickened over his own scent filling the room. 

(He might be on blocker or something, and that’s how Kim Mingyu thinks he should stop falling in love alone with Jihoon regardless all the things they did, nasty or not.).

Jihoon frowned upon hearing the silly question, “You’re the one who gave me the keys,” he uncrossed his legs, walks over to Mingyu.

(Kim Mingyu, once again being a clown by not realizing it, because he did, now that his brain finally confirmed the memories).

“You’ve been skipping class and Seokmin told me that you’re probably dying in your room, so, any last words?” Jihoon smirks, head tilting to the side slightly.

It really hurts, Mingyu shuts his eyes. Jihoon smells so damn sweet despite being civil with his scent right now, his nose tortures him with all the more sensitivity and he wants nothing to do with Jihoon if that only means he would force himself on Jihoon. He shuddered as he feels Jihoon’s presence around him, clutching tighter against the bedsheet.

“Maybe, a cup of instant ramyeon.”

( _And you, but I’m not going to say it_ ).

**

The cup of ramyeon been long finished, neglected in the trashcan and Jihoon is still not doing anything but watching TV and took a glance at Mingyu alternately, even when the alpha is back on his bed, full tummy and suffers still. Mingyu thinks that he better be fast asleep so probably the rut will be over as soon as he’s awake later --which is dumb, because it just begins and he’s still have few days remaining.

Mingyu pulls the blanket over his head, trying to get sleep and completely unaware of how long Jihoon been watching him. The omega then walks over to his bed, knees digging against the mattress, and Mingyu only figured later on about the weight against his body.

The sweet, flowery scent of Jihoonie-hyung.

“It must be hurt, right? Puppy.”

Jihoon tugged down the blanket that covers Mingyu’s head and see the alpha as if he were his prey.

“Why are you holding back?” Jihoon slowly straddles Mingyu’s torso. The alpha almost sobbed since the omega's ass is just dangerously close to his arousal. Mingyu then hurriedly grab Jihoon's waist and removed him from his lap.

"No! No! It can't be this way!" He repeatedly shakes his head. Jihoon tilt his head and frowns.

"You've been helping me with my heat. It's only fair if I help you too."

Mingyu wipes his tears that almost running down his cheeks. "It's not like that. I'm just-"

"I see, you're seeing someone then."

( _I am. And it's you_ )

Mingyu knows he's being sappy. For someone who's been pining on Jihoon long enough, even get the trust to take care of the omega's heat, he sure is only wanted Jihoon to take care of his rut if his feelings are reciprocated. Means there should be love declaration, some dates, some hand holdings, and later the actual fuck --though that last one is definitely not in his list of priority.

But Jihoonie hyung only use him for his body. That realization hurts him. Mingyu would cry some more if only a trousers and underwear are not being thrown at him all of a sudden.

“Foolish alpha,” Jihoon lays in front of him, “Why would you choose to suffer when you have a willing and consented omega right in front of you?” Jihoon opened his legs, Mingyu’s brain was short-circuited for a quick second. “Come, puppy.”

( _I’m all wet already just from your stupid alpha pheromones_ ).

**

Mingyu’s body is really...hot. He’s been humping Jihoon’s leg for minutes now without actually doing anything. This will be Jihoon’s first time helping an alpha in rut, but nothing about this is even closer to his imagination about such a situation. An alpha in rut will usually go feral with their partner, they tend to dominate and do whatever they pleases until the rut is gone. But Kim Mingyu is definitely nothing like that. He’s either too slow or too hesitant, and Jihoon do not approve the treatment.

Jihoon then caged Mingyu’s face between his hands, brushing their lips against each other and shove the alpha gently. Only to get the kiss gets rougher in return. Jihoon is thankful that his heat has over since a week ago, otherwise he wouldn’t know either what kind of thing they will get into. The alpha pheromones only gets stronger the deeper they kiss, before Mingyu finally let go of his lips to put his face in the juncture of Jihoon’s neck.

“Hyung, hyung,” Mingyu pants, face all blushing and sweating all over his body.

Jihoon gently caress the alpha’s face, trying to calm him down a little.

(When in fact he's not actually that calm since Mingyu's scent starts to make him well --stupid. _That damn peppermint smell. Cursed._ )

Mingyu's forehead dampened with sweats as Jihoon try to put the bangs aside so he will look at him. Jihoon then licks his lips and tugged Mingyu's trousers down, exposing his hard cock as the alpha can only whines pathetically. Jihoon's soft hands touching his hard on in the most arousing way possible.

(Oh, an alpha under an omega's mercy. Jihoon loves how Mingyu is exclusively his fool and how those things they do in this sexual relationship is truly in his liking).

Jihoon then leans down, took the cock into his mouth slowly, and Mingyu, for the countless time that day wanted to cry. The omega's eyes are on him, and his dick is in that sinful mouth, pinkish lips stretched around the cock. Mingyu shuddered as he cums inside Jihoon's mouth.

It was so embarrassing for an alpha, but Kim Mingyu does not care, he's both too aroused and too in love to give that kind of fuck.

"You're still hard, puppy," Jihoon lick the remaining cum and kissed the tip of the cock. "You need more than my mouth, right? I can give it to you, puppy. You know how good I can give it to you,” Jihoon lets Mingyu scenting his neck, the alpha positioning between his naked legs.

“Hyung...why?”

( _Sometimes I just wanted to hear it from you_ )

( _Reassure me_ )

Jihoon only pulls Mingyu into a kiss, and with that, Mingyu finally surrenders to his nature. He enters Jihoon’s slick hole, bottoming out in one motion. Jihoon gasped as soon as he feels the alpha’s cock being thrusted into him. He moans under Mingyu and let go of his sanity, meanwhile Mingyu only let himself thrusting into Jihoon, almost mindlessly because a little part of himself is still so hopeful that Jihoon will someday like him back.

(It is pathetic, Mingyu thinks, for an alpha having too much thoughts and feelings for an omega, for an alpha who refused to forced himself on that one omega he attracted to just because he wanted to be desired because he is who he is.)

“Harder, puppy,” Jihoon murmurs against Mingyu’s lips, tongue tasting the alpha’s lips one more time before finally parted for air, “You need it,” It’s a statement rather than a suggestion, and there’s no denying about it.

Mingyu breathe in, pulling himself only to pushing back into his Jihooonie-hyung. The room reeks of sweat, peppermint and burnt sugar mixing together and makes their head hazy. Jihoon’s come spurts between their bodies as Mingyu keep on thrusting, desperately chasing for his own release that follows after few more move into Jihoon. His knot swells, stuck inside Jihoon and Mingyu falls on top of the omega. He can feel Jihoon’s delicate hands caressing his hair, and it warms his heart and ease his insecurity a little, too bad he couldn’t get to see his face.

However, what Mingyu unable to see is, Jihoon inhales the scent of his hair shamelessly, as if wanting to remember everything about this, wanted this scent to be something he could access even from his own memories only.

( _Because I love you_ , a tiny voice in Jihoon’s mind speaks. _I’m still not good at this, I can study good, but It’s so hard to learn about a thing like this. Someday I might wake up in the morning and have you telling me that loving me is too tiresome, I can’t get myself to understand good enough, and then you’re going to walk away._ )

They stayed like that while not saying anything. The only noise around are the sounds of their breathe and the clock ticking in Mingyu’s room.

And then they fall asleep

**

Jihoon knows this is what to expect when he helps Mingyu with rut, that he’s going to feel sore and stiff and positively exhausted. But he never thought it would be this much and he would file a complaint later to Kim Mingyu.

(Albeit that, Jihoon let Mingyu have him so many times --in fact, they did it for another three to four rounds. None of them can tell who’s actually using who).

Jihoon can’t sleep that well, because aside of feeling sore, how could he when he has a huge arm slungs over him? This giant.

(And yet, Lee Jihoon didn’t try to wake him up. Mingu is too cute.)

Jihoon then shifts a bit, trying to reach for his phone that he put on the nightstand. He checks the notifications and skips most of them only to suddenly got an idea striking his head. He then opens the camera and aiming it at Mingyu, taking several shots of the alpha. Before he picked one of his favorite shots and digitally doodling on it.

_Mine_

_♡♡_

_Fool_

He then saves it and set the image as his phone wallpaper, giggling in satisfaction over his work of art.

“Hyung, I-”

Jihoon was almost taken aback when he felt Mingyu moves beside him. He didn’t even notice how long Mingyu been woken up, or did the alpha even realized that Jihoon took his picture.

“I gotta go!” Jihoon hurriedly picks up his scattered clothes and put them on, trying his best to ignore his body that screams for some more rest. “Bye now!” Jihoon walks over to the front door while Mingyu trying to go after him.

“Hyung, listen to me- I-”

Jihoon do not want to hear it. He is not ready for what Mingyu trying to say no matter how he wanted to hear it just as bad. Jihoon was about to swing the door open until he found Lee Seokmin and Xu Minghao behind it. Holding a mini banner of ‘ _Congrats for surviving the ruts_ ’ and a bag of...lettuce.

“Oh god, Mingyu, in the name of 97 line solidarity we have planned to visit you in case you survived the rut and bring you some lettuce for a healthier life but apparently…” Seokmin was dumbfounded. Minghao beside him only covered his nose because both of Mingyu and Jihoon reeks too much of each other and Minghao doesn’t want to think of what they most likely did.

“Or probably he needs relationship counselling more,” Seokmin nudged Minghao’s side.

“Hyung, please listen to me,” Mingyu miserably run after Jihoon who quickly stepping down the stairs to runaway.

“At least wear a shirt then you can go looking for him,” Minghao nonchalantly says. Watching Mingyu sobbing hard and finally eat the lettuce Seokmin bought him miserably. However, Minghao just couldn’t hold back an uncalled suggestion.

“So are you going to shower or-”

**

_Mingu_

_Puppy_

_Where are you_

_I’m hungry_

_But I don’t wanna eat alone_

_I’m still working on my paper at the library tho_

Jihoon is fully aware that he went overboard by leaving Mingyu like the last time. He can smell his insecurity and sadness of being left behind, but Jihoon also had his own situation, and it required him to leave immediately. Jihoon then stares longingly at his phone, he intentionally ignores some casual text Mingyu sent him for weeks, as well as been avoiding him all at once, and suddenly he texted him like this as if there was nothing between them.

Jihoon then slouches down on the table, shutting his eyes for a second. He’s been feeling bad and he would like to apologize to Mingu. But he didn’t know where to start or how to begin. Can’t the alpha just figured it out without Jihoon telling him anything?

Mingyu has yet to respond to any of his chat, and Jihoon slowly drifts into sleep as he waits.

**

  
  


“The library is going to close at 5,” a staff told him as soon as Mingyu entering the area. 

“Sorry, I’m just looking for...a friend, he said that he was here. I promise I won’t stay too long.”

  
  


The library staff finally let Mingyu roams around the spaces. There’s almost no one else around anymore, but Mingyu has yet to check a certain corner where Jihoon loves to stay.

There he is, taking a nap like a cat, lightly snoring with his books and notes scattered around, phone apparently in silent mode. Jihoonie-hyung looks so pretty and angelic like this. If only they can stay a little longer here, Mingyu would love to keep looking at him freely, where he can imagine that Jihoonie hyung will love him back. That their relationship is not merely a sexual one between an alpha and an omega.

Jihoon’s phone then lights up over a message, and Mingyu noticed something too familiar in the phone’s wallpaper. It was his face, and the picture were doodled over with pink hearts and ‘mine’.

A warm feeling pools in Mingyu’s chest, he covers his mouth in disbelief. If only hugging Jihoon into his arms mean he will not waking him up, Mingyu is so going to do that. He ends up doing it anyway, makes Jihoon twitching in his sleep.

Mingyu knows that he will get yelled at by the library staff, but it will be worth it.

**


End file.
